


Drabbles des 5 ans de la FA

by Akebonomimichan



Series: Compilation des recueils drabbles de la FA et drabbles de l'arbre de drakys [25]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Multi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 9,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6725236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plein de thèmes, plein de couples et tout ceci sur 31 jours ! Voici les drabbles écrits pour l'anniversaire de la FA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. GrèceJapon

**Author's Note:**

> Bienvenue sur ce recueil de drabbles pour les 5 ans de la Ficothèque Ardente. Tous les soirs du mois de mai, un thème est tiré au hasard par les participants sur le forum de la FA. Donc, c'est parti pour 31 drabbles !
> 
> Un peu de pub au passage. Cela fait 5 ans que j'ai rencontré l'autre administratrice de la FA, Sangdelicorne, et qu'on s'est lancé dans l'aventure de la Ficothèque Ardente (FA de son petit nom).
> 
> Le site de la FA est une bibliothèque où les lecteurs peuvent trouver des avis et les liens sur des écrits gratuits sur le net pour les plus de 16 ans avec un avertissement sur leurs contenus. Tout le monde a sa sensibilité. Parfois, on a des surprises avec les M et, parfois, on aimerait lire quelque chose qui correspond plus à nos goûts personnels. Donc, venez, on a fait une sélection pour vous.
> 
> Cette année, nous pensons atteindre les 3 000 fiches. Nous avons déjà plus de 100 fandoms répertoriés.
> 
> La FA, c'est aussi un forum d'écriture avec des auteurs sympas et des défis pas toujours faciles, mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'amuse !

**Déclaration**

**Grèce/Japon**

**APH appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Ce drabble est disponible gratuitement sur fanfiction point net et Archive Of Our Own.**

**Thème : Tokyo – tendresse – rubans de soie**

Héraklès avait posé sur les yeux de Kiku un ruban pour réaliser un fantasme. Par des caresses habiles et légères, il avait enveloppé leurs deux corps d'un cocon de soie rouge. Déboussolé, Kiku attendait patiemment la fin de ses préparatifs et se tortillait de plaisir sous ses attentions.

Le Grec osa relier leurs petits doigts ensemble comme dans les shojos.

Kiku fronça les sourcils. Le geste lui évoquait sûrement toute la symbolique de son pays pour les êtres destinés à s'aimer sans oser y croire. Héraklès sourit, déterminé à le surprendre.

Après un baiser langoureux, le Grec se positionna pour le pénétrer lentement. Sous lui, Kiku put à peine écarter les jambes pour faciliter sa progression. Malgré son orgasme précédent, son amant semblait assez perturbé par la situation inusuelle.

Héraklès se retrouvait flatté par cet abandon.

Limité par l'espace, le Grec se déhanchait sensuellement en lui pour atteindre la jouissance.

Kiku subissait ses assauts sexuels langoureux et profonds. Les joues rouges, le souffle court, les gémissements se perdaient au bord des lèvres quand il atteignait sa prostate.

Héraklès embrassa son cou en s'enfonçant dans son intimité encore une fois. Le plaisir remonta le long de son sexe de manière plus forte quand celui-ci frotta contre des parois plus étroites.

Un cri s'échappa de leurs bouches quand la tension dans leurs ventres se renforça au point de les amener à jouir intensément.

Dans un état second, Héraklès embrassa Kiku en l'enlaçant et détacha le ruban sur ses yeux.

Le japonais s'habitua à l'obscurité. Son regard se posa sur la baie vitrée où la ville de Tokyo s'illuminait dans la nuit.

Avec un sourire, il bougea légèrement dans l'entrelacs de fils rouges de la destinée entre eux.

« Je t'aime », murmura Héraklès en savourant sa joie et sa surprise.


	2. NyoPrusse/NyoBelarus

Thème :

Gretchen avait accepté ce caprice de Nicolaï sans broncher.  
Ses meilleures amies lui avaient conseillé de faire des concessions dans son couple pour maintenir la passion amoureuse.  
Mais pourquoi Nicolaï aimait-il autant la danse classique ?  
Gretchen préférait écouter du métal avec une chope de bière à la main plutôt qu’évoluer maladroitement dans un tutu sur un air digne de la Renaissance.  
Le seul point positif résidait dans l’éclat de désir dans les yeux de Nicolaï.  
Dans cet ensemble blanc, Gretchen possédait une présence éthérée avec sa peau d’albinos et ses longs cheveux immaculés. La seule touche de couleur provenait de ses yeux rouge sang. Apparemment, ça l’excitait pas mal.  
« Dis-moi que tu n’évolues pas en pantalon moulant devant d’autres femmes, râla Gretchen les mains croisées sur la poitrine.  
\- L’entrejambe ne prend cette forme badass qu’avec toi.  
\- Tu as vu le décolleté badass… Sur n’importe qui ! »  
Gretchen montra ses seins volumineux dépassant légèrement du body. Nicolaï s’approcha d’elle avec quelques pas chassés et mit ses mains sur sa poitrine.  
« Ils sont tellement badass qu’ils ne rentrent pas dans l’uniforme règlementaire. J’adore quand tu es jalouse. »  
Nicolaï commença à poser des baisers sur sa peau nue, alors que ses mains se posaient sur la chute de ses reins.  
« J’ai comme l’impression que tu as réservé cet endroit, pas seulement pour qu’on joue aux danseuses, s’en amusa Gretchen.  
\- Tu as bien deviné, ma princesse. »  
Nicolaï l’embrassa avidement. Gretchen accueillit sa langue dans sa bouche, juste avant qu’il ne dégrafe son corsage. Elle sentit contre son corps toute la force de son désir. Ils se déplacèrent quelques instant l’un contre l’autre avant de s’allonger pour profiter de leurs corps et de leur amour.  
Le lendemain, il y avait un rideau par terre dans la salle.


	3. FrUK

**Cuir**   
**Thème : PWP et fétichisme**

« Tu peux garder tes bottes ? »  
Penché sur lui, Arthur haussa un sourcil broussailleux et sourit largement à la demande de son amant occasionnel.  
« What else ? »  
Ce foutu pirate l’achèverait de concupiscence avec ses yeux brillants comme des émeraudes ciselées.  
« Pas mal de choses en fait », avoua Francis en caressant la lisière des chaussures hautes.  
Avec son chapeau de plumes et de pierres précieuses, son manteau rouge et sa prestance, ce pirate incarnait un véritable fantasme sur patte.  
Francis craquait terriblement pour le cuir de ses bottes. À peine sorti de l’adolescence, il découvrait certains de ses goûts en matière de sexe. Avec son pire ennemi. Mauvaise pioche pour la France.  
« You’re sexy too ! »  
Avait-il bien entendu ?  
« Ton uniforme et tes yeux sont aussi bleus que l’océan », dit Arthur en plongeant ses mains sur son torse découvert.  
Ses yeux s’illuminèrent d’une idée érotique. Arthur lui piqua ses gants de cuir, les enfila et le caressa avec.  
Francis se sentit excité par le contact avec cette matière plus qu’il n’aurait voulu le montrer à Arthur.  
« Je vais quand même enlever mon pantalon », le nargua Arthur.  
Francis frissonna de son absence sur son corps quasiment nu. Heureusement, Arthur revint sur lui en lui mettant son tricorne de corsaire sur la tête.  
« Perfect ! »  
Arthur caressa son sexe avec l’une de ses mains gâtées, ce qui renforça fortement son érection. Arthur écarta ses jambes largement et le pénétra. Francis se tendit sous l’intrusion rapide et forte. Sa bouche se fit happer par une consœur avide. Arthur entama un rythme rapide pour remplacer la douleur par le plaisir et s’acharna ensuite sur sa prostate.  
Sa langue envahit sa bouche et ses mains flattèrent son corps électrisé par cette matière, ce qui l’amena rapidement vers la jouissance.


	4. Spamano

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thème : Ma préférence de Julien Clerc

« T’as encore fait une connerie, idiota ! »  
Lovino se planta devant Antonio en plein milieu d’une rue de Palerme. Une fois n’est pas coutume, on leur jetait des regards de travers.  
« Quoi encore ?  
\- Oh ! Tu ne te souviens pas de ta soirée avec les deux enculés ! »  
Une mère s’enfuit à toute vitesse avec ses deux enfants aux bras, pendant que des connaissances du couple secouaient la tête, l’air désespéré.  
« Pas tout à fait !, se ratatina Antonio, alors que la commerçante se dépêchait de lui donner ses achats.  
\- Tu as tagué le mur de la mairie, bastardo ! Cet imbécile congénital de Gilbert a tout filmé pour le mettre sur Internet ! Je me serai passé de vos commentaires à la con ! Putain ! Je suis la risée du monde entier ! »  
Antonio se dirigea à toute vitesse vers la maison, sachant comment transformer toute cette colère en une activité beaucoup plus agréable. Lovino jurait comme un charretier derrière lui, se rendant encore plus désagréable que d’habitude. Beaucoup s’interrogeaient sur le ciment solide de leur couple explosif. Entre un Italien grossier et un Espagnol déconneur, il y avait des étincelles… Et un sexe masculin en érection sur le mur de la mairie.  
« Idiota ! »  
Antonio courut alors vers leur nid douillet. À peine rentrés, il put enfin appliquer sa technique numéro un, la seule valable de toute manière, pour faire taire la colère de Lovino. Il l’embrassa contre le premier mur et réveilla le brasier du désir latent dans leur couple.  
Lovino les débarrassa rapidement de leurs vêtements avec sa dextérité imparable.  
Entre-temps, ils étaient arrivés jusqu’à leur chambre, toute imbécilité de la nuit dernière ou tout esclandre en public de la matinée complètement oubliés.


	5. Allemagne/ItalieduNord et FrUK

**Thème : Naïf : "Ce monument, quand le visite-t-on ?", citation de la célèbre tirade de Cyrano de Bergerac d'Edmond Rostand**

**Passe-droit**

**Allemagne/Italie du Nord**

« Ce monument, quand le visite-t-on ?, demanda naïvement Ludwig.

\- En raison de la chaleur et des touristes, je vais user de mes passe-droits pour qu'on profite pleinement du Colisée. »

Le statut de nation procurait certains avantages non négligeables. Ludwig préféra s'abstenir d'une dispute sur ce sujet sous 40° degrés à l'ombre.

« Durant l'Antiquité, Rome m'interdisait d'assister à certaines représentations. J'étais autorisé à me promener au moment des installations. »

Feliciano soupira comme s'il regrettait le temps perdu.

« Ne me dis pas que tu regrettes les mises à mort en public ainsi que les combats de gladiateurs et d'animaux sauvages !

\- Non. Parfois, l'intérieur du Colisée était rempli d'eau pour reproduire des batailles navales ou envahi d'une véritable végétation pour des spectacles grandioses. Il me tarde qu'il soit réparé », râla Feliciano.

Au moment du soleil couchant, Ludwig profita des anecdotes de Feliciano sur le Colisée, de ses mains baladeuses et de ses tentatives diverses et variées pour l'entraîner vers la luxure. Lorsque le besoin d'intimité se fit ressentir, Ludwig découvrit que son amoureux s'était installé une chambre dans une partie interdite aux visiteurs.

Entre ses quatre murs de pierre, l'air devenait plus respirable et la température de la pièce nettement plus agréable.

« Je m'enfuis ici en été », se justifia-t-il entre deux baisers.

Ludwig déboutonna soigneusement leurs chemises et occupa Feliciano en fourrant sa langue dans sa bouche. Si l'Italien s'en chargeait, ils n'auraient rien à se mettre sur le dos le lendemain. En caressant son corps, il le débarrassa de son pantalon, le porta sur le lit et se mit à nu lui aussi.

Ludwig ne s'étonna même pas que Feliciano lui passe préservatifs et lubrifiant.

« Toujours prêt pour l'action », le taquina-t-il.

Ludwig était encore une fois embarqué dans un fantasme italien, mais ne s'en plaindrait pour rien au monde.

* * *

**Faveur diplomatique**

**FrUK**

« Je n'ai jamais eu l'immense honneur de visiter Big Ben.

\- Aux dernières nouvelles, tu n'habites pas au Royaume-Uni.

\- Il faut sérieusement qu'on pense à se pacser et utiliser ton cottage comme résidence principale. »

Arthur lui tira les cheveux à la mention d'une éventuelle union publique entre leurs deux entités nationales.

« Puisque tu insistes, je t'octroie une faveur diplomatique. N'oublie pas que je demanderai autre chose en échange. »

Francis songea à ce qu'il donnerait de sa personne pour effacer cette dette et sourit largement.

« Pas de faveur sexuelle. »

Francis connaissait par cœur son petit lapin. Quelle mauvaise foi ambulante !

Évidemment, Francis profita de cette visite particulière pour écouter Arthur se gargariser sur cette tour admirable. Un spectacle aussi ridicule que charmant à vrai dire. Une fois en haut de la tour et passé les explications obligatoires sur cette magnifique cloche, Francis décida de faire taire Arthur d'un baiser.

Comme le visage d'Arthur rougissait, Francis se permit d'insister. Il savait quand le moment était favorable à force de côtoyer Arthur. Ses baisers s'égarèrent ensuite dans son cou et sur ses épaules et ses mains dans son pantalon.

Francis posa ensuite sa bouche tout le long de son sexe.

« Stupid frog ! »

Francis sortit sa langue pour l'exciter encore plus, suçota le bout et l'engloutit entièrement ensuite. Il s'amusa à prodiguer différentes caresses sur son érection pour le rendre complètement fou de lui. Parfois sa main venait soutenir les mouvements de sa bouche en caressant la base du sexe ou les bourses. Il se remettait à passer sa langue dessous avant de le reprendre en lui. Il alternait les rythmes et la force, juste comme il aimait.

Il le fit jouir violemment dans sa joue et constata avec joie son terrassement dans le plaisir.

« Je ne te dois plus rien. »


	6. FrUK et Spamano

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pas d'inquiétude... Je poste à la vitesse de l'éclair et je reviendrai remettre tout ça en forme.

Thème :

**Fruk**

Francis sentait quand son compagnon ressentait un brusque besoin d’exotisme.  
Pour cette raison, il avait réservé une chambre pour deux dans un luxueux palace de Thaïlande au lieu de profiter des avantages et des inconvénients de l’hôtel de la rencontre internationale.  
Francis devrait expliquer à son Président cette note de frais excessive pour raison diplomatique. Mettre Angleterre dans de bonnes dispositions avant un accord crucial pour la France réussirait à passer auprès de son gouvernement, même si ses ministres se doutaient de la nature de sa relation avec son voisin territorial.  
Arthur semblait heureux de profiter de la nourriture locale et du passage des pagodes sur le fleuve, plutôt que de supporter les éternelles disputes et poursuites effrénées dans les couloirs avec leurs homologues.  
Leurs désirs d’expansion coloniale n’avaient pas seulement été motivés par leur rivalité et leur économie. La soif de découverte de nouvelles civilisations ou manière de vivre les avait enthousiasmés. Arthur était allé jusqu’à se désolidariser complètement de son gouvernement pour devenir un pirate sexy en diable et ivre de liberté. Bien que rattaché au Roi de France, Francis avait également joui d’une indépendance inégalée dans son Histoire et avait poursuivi ledit pirate entre deux missions obligatoires.  
Maintenant, ils étaient attachés à leur chaise diplomatique comme deux vieillards.  
Après avoir profité de la ville, ils rentrèrent à l’hôtel légèrement pompette. Arthur l’embrassa entre deux taquineries à l’intérieur, s’attaqua à la ceinture de son pantalon et le poussa sur le lit.  
Ils ses déshabillèrent rapidement en se lançant des regards de braise.  
Arthur se déplaça au-dessus de lui à quatre pattes et l’embrassa. Francis attrapa sa taille et le fit basculer dans l’autre sens, juste pour l’embêter. Ils roulèrent jusqu’à ce que Francis décide de se laisser dominer.  
Bientôt, ils ne furent plus que deux jeunes hommes amoureux depuis des siècles en pleine possession de leurs moyens physiques.

* * *

**Spamano**

Antonio avait loué l’une des pagodes pour son plaisir et celui de Lovi chou et pour échapper aux joies de l’hôtel de la conférence.  
Pour une fois, Feliciano avait laissé Lovino représenter l’Italie dans un contexte international.  
Antonio et Lovino avaient été très insistants à ce sujet, ce qui s’était révélé infernal pour le représentant officiel et son compagnon allemand.  
Lovino avait promis de bien se tenir durant les pourparlers, mais pas en dehors.  
Compromis acceptable.  
Antonio embrassa Lovino sur l’épaule, savourant autant la vue que leur réservation exclusive de l’embarcation.  
Seul le pilote les accompagnait et s’intéressait plus au fleuve qu’aux deux amoureux en train de se bécoter.  
Antonio connaissait assez la navigation pour manier une telle embarcation, mais préférait occuper ses mains à caresser son italien préféré. Il savourait les reliefs de sa peau masculine tout en ravageant sa bouche d’une langue intrépide.  
Lovino avait arrêté de profiter du paysage pour se concentrer sur lui et ses attouchements. Leurs bassins se rencontrèrent plusieurs fois durant leurs préliminaires osés pour les passants sur les berges.  
Après toutes ces provocations sensuelles, ils se réfugièrent dans la cabine pour se gorger du corps nu de l’autre.  
Antonio s’était étendu sur ses vêtements et était chevauché par son amoureux.  
Ses allées et venues sur son pénis se calaient avec les mouvements aléatoires du bateau pour sa grande satisfaction physique.  
Antonio promenait ses mains sur ses cuisses pour l’encourager. Il s’enorgueillit de provoquer le rouge de ses joues et son souffle court rien qu’en le laissant chercher son plaisir prostatique.  
Son sexe dur stimulé par les frottements de cette étroitesse délicieuse, Antonio se perdait dans les sensations et dans les émotions. Ses mains s’accrochaient à cet Italien râleur et adorable quand la jouissance menaçait de l’emporter trop vite.  
Heureusement, le tumulte du fleuve couvrait leurs gémissements de plaisir et leurs déclarations d’amour.


	7. FrUK

Arthur se délecta de la vue de son esclave sexuel, allongé sur la couche de sa cabine, entièrement nu et les mains menottées au-dessus de sa tête.  
Francis lui obéissait au doigt et à l’œil dans le cadre d’un fantasme anglais de domination totale. Est-il besoin de préciser qu’Arthur en profitait honteusement ?  
Francis lui avait nettoyé le pont de the Unicorn, attaché à une laisse et habillé d’un pagne, en absence de l’équipage pirate au petit matin.  
Arthur s’octroyait le plaisir égoïste d’observer Francis dans un tel état de soumission. Personne d’autre n’y aurait droit.  
Par la suite, Francis avait passé une bonne partie du temps attaché à la base du mât, alors qu’Arthur l’allumait de paroles salaces et s’amusait à le repousser à la moindre tentative de rapprochement physique. Ceci ne changeait pas beaucoup de leurs habitudes de prisonnier de l’autre en temps de guerre, mais restait amusant à reproduire.  
Maintenant, son amant attendait son bon vouloir, excité et frustré au possible, après avoir reçu l’ordre de se laver et de s’apprêter à satisfaire son maître.  
Arthur posa son chapeau de plumes et de pierres précieuses sur son bureau et se déshabilla lentement pour rendre Francis complètement fou de désir.  
De toute manière, Francis n’avait aucune possibilité d’initiative dans leur accord. Pour une fois, Arthur menait complètement leurs ébats sexuels, ce qui l’enthousiasmait énormément.  
Son homme s’impatientait et tentait de contrôler ses pulsions. Son corps se tendait sensuellement et tremblait à peine. Son érection nécessiteuse pointait vers le ciel rien que pour Arthur.  
Le pirate insensible retira ses bottes, s’allongea entre ses cuisses et le pénétra aussitôt. Francis était tellement réceptif qu’il gémit à peine de douleur. Arthur porta ses jambes à hauteur de ses épaules et releva ses fesses sur ses cuisses pour le baiser comme jamais.


	8. FrUk UA Ange et démon

De mauvaise humeur, Arthur descendit de cheval.  
Sous un ciel étoilé, il se pencha vers l’étendue d’eau pour se désaltérer.  
Toutes ses pensées se focalisaient sur cette traque infernale qu’il menait depuis plusieurs mois sur les terres de France.  
Même à terre, stupid frog lui pourrissait la vie. Francis fuyait dans ses campagnes pour se dérober à sa promesse politique et éviter leur mariage.  
Arthur vivait la pire humiliation internationale de sa vie.  
Le chevalier porta l’eau à ses lèvres et se figea sur la berge.  
Des yeux d’un bleu aussi pur que le ciel s’avancèrent doucement vers lui.  
Hypnotisé, Arthur contempla cette nymphe dangereuse jaillir des eaux. Son cœur battait la chamade, son esprit hurlait au péril, mais il restait immobile frappé par un sentiment de familiarité étrange.  
Le corps adolescent de la fée des eaux était nimbé d’une robe transparente agrémenté de perles étincelantes. Ses longs cheveux parés de fleurs multicolores descendaient jusqu’à ses hanches.  
La ressemblance avec Francis le frappa net.  
Dans un sursaut de peur, Arthur se demanda s’il s’agissait du côté angélique ou démoniaque de France. Peu importe ! La fée le fusillait du regard, s’approchait avec sensualité et escomptait certainement le noyer.  
Arthur cria quand il fut emporté sans aucune délicatesse. Un peu sonné, il entendit le hurlement de haine de la fée et sentit des bras forts le transporter au loin. Il rencontra brutalement le sol. L’autre part de Francis se pencha agressivement vers lui.  
« Ne l’approche jamais, les samedis !, grogna le bacchus. Va-t’en ! Très vite ! »  
Arthur sourit vicieusement. S’il se divisait en ce moment-même, il n’aurait aucune difficulté à capturer cet être fascinant et donc Francis. Ses ailes d’ange se déployèrent immédiatement dans son dos.  
« Je viens de te sauver la vie. Laisse-moi partir !  
\- Pars vite toi aussi ! »


	9. NyoFrUK

Marianne adorait quand Lisa se promenait en sous-vêtements en dentelles dans l’appartement.  
Généralement, l’Anglaise avait pris sa douche et perdu son kimono japonais en même temps.  
Autant dire qu’avec Marianne dans les parages, ce bout de tissu offert par une nation rivale en amour disparaissait fréquemment.  
La Française admirait la vue sur la chute de reins sublimée par tous ses entrelacs noirs au niveau des fesses rebondies.  
Même le décolleté peu fourni de l’Anglaise devenait appétissant dans ce fourreau de tissu. Par solidarité féminine, Marianne s’était installée sur le canapé en sous-vêtements bleus pour appâter sa petite amie.  
De toute manière, Lisa finirait par craquer.  
Marianne sifflotait de temps à autre pour attirer l’attention d’une Anglaise aux joues rouges et au regard lubrique.  
Lisa aimait faire durer les préliminaires plus que nécessaires tandis que Marianne refusait toujours de céder à ses envies sexuelles.  
Marianne se demandait combien de fois Lisa ferait le tour du canapé avant de s’asseoir sur ses genoux.  
Parfois, elle prenait des paris avec elle-même.  
Un poids se fit enfin ressentir sur sa personne. Aussitôt, ses mains avides se promenèrent sur le corps adorable de son Anglaise.  
« You stupid frog ! »  
À ce qu’il paraît, Marianne arborait un sourire de bienheureuse dès qu’elle touchait Lisa.  
En même temps, on pouvait comprendre la joie de la Française à bouleverser une Anglaise frissonnante de désir et embarrassée par ses gestes francs et sensuels.


	10. Spamano

**Désir ou amour, tu le sauras un jour**

**Thème : Sensualité d'Axelle Red**

Romano râlait intérieurement contre Antonio. Rien d’inhabituel… Seulement, il gardait tout pour lui. Fait rarissime. L’Italien préférait éviter une confrontation sur un terrain miné. En grandissant, il avait appris à se contrôler en cas de danger imminent pour ses régions vitales.  
Son soi-disant tuteur espagnol était revenu des Amériques.  
C’est fou comme l’adolescence transforme votre vision du sale connard usurpateur en bombe sexuelle.  
Ce genre d’automanipulation mentale devrait être combattu par la médecine ou même par la magie. Enfin, n’importe quoi du moment que le bastardo reste un fullanculo !  
Putain de fessier ! Putain de sourire à la con ! Putain de corps de dieu grec !  
Pourquoi Antonio était-il aussi impudique ?  
L’espagnol passait la moitié de son temps en pantalon court et torse nu à gambader dans les champs comme un bienheureux.  
Romano éprouverait presque du remords à planter un coup de couteau dans le dos à quelqu’un d’aussi insouciant.  
Où était passé le conquistador cruel et idiota qui ramenait assez de blé pour lancer son économie et financer son indépendance ?  
Comment ? Aucun sens de l’honneur ! Aucune nation ne reprocherait à Romano de se servir dans la caisse pour devenir un pays à part entière dans le dos de son tuteur con comme une courge. Antonio n’avait pas à être aussi con… et aussi sexy...  
Ce devait être les hormones, le printemps, les abeilles… Tout ça, tout ça, quoi…  
Tomber amoureux d’un type aussi manipulable juste pour son corps d’athlète se révélait typique des émois d’un jeune homme. Tout simplement.  
Romano s’humecta les lèvres tout en se rinçant l’œil sur les abdominaux de l’espagnol. Il sentit une chaleur familière prendre possession de son entrejambe. Et merde…  
« Lovi-chou !, cria Antonio. Viens m’aider aujourd’hui !  
\- Tu peux toujours crever, idiota !  
\- Je sais que tu ne le penses pas vraiment ! »


	11. GrèceTurquie UA Anges et démons

**Thème : La malle volante des mille et une nuits.**

**Parts Grecques : Bakkos, un bacchus et Leucosia, une syrène (avec des ailes !)**

**Parts Turques : Djinn et Néphilim (géant)**

 

Bakkos surveillait la Djinn et le Néphilim qui reluquaient son entité démoniaque. Les entités turques ne semblaient pas redouter Leucosia la sirène impitoyable.  
Bakkos aurait dû se méfier à ce moment-là.  
Proposer un tour en malle volante à une sirène et un bacchus ailés relevait du suicide pour des entités terriennes.  
Quand il ne referait plus qu’un, le Grec tirerait les oreilles au Turc.  
Lorsque la pensée d’un piège élaboré effleura Bakkos, il était déjà trop tard.  
L’ange grec se doutait que la malle ne s’envolerait pas avec un géant Néphilim à l’intérieur. Le démon de deux mètres de haut pour plus de cent kilos de muscles protégeait son ange féminin et tentait de convaincre Leucosia de s’installer dans cette fichue malle.  
Prêt à griller le derrière du géant avec une boule de feu, Bakkos n’avait pas prévu que Leucosia se place d’elle-même dans cet artefact magique.  
Il s’élança pour la sortir de là et se retrouva dans la malle d’un geste efficace du Néphilim.  
Finalement, ils se retrouvèrent à quatre dans cet endroit plus grand à l’intérieur. Djinn et Leucosia avaient été redoutables pour les convaincre d’apprécier un rouler-bouler dans un espace exiguë. Un géant, des ailes enflammées, de la fumée djinn et une voix de sirène, le tout dans une boîte.  
Et…  
« Les nations sont conçues dans des malles magiques. Maintenant, c’est l’heure de dormir… Interdit de rôder près d’objets magiques bizarres à votre âge.  
\- Pourquoi tu n’es plus avec papa ?, se plaint Chypre.  
\- On s’est disputé au sujet de votre éducation. »  
Héraklès apprécia que Crète hésite à lui demander plus d’informations sur cette histoire mouvementée. La malle ne volait vraiment pas et avait failli atterrir dans la mer sous le coup de la passion.


	12. RusAme

**Thème : Moscou - passion -violon**

Ivan recevait Alfred à Moscou pour une réception privée. Le Russe considérait comme nécessaire de tester la température politique du foutu cow-boy avant le résultat de ses élections.  
La guerre froide avait laissé quelques braises sous la glace entre leurs deux nations et personnes.  
Pour l’occasion, Alfred avait revêtu un smoking impeccable et se tenait à peu près convenablement. Avec un peu de volonté, ce rustre accro à la malbouffe s’autorisait un peu de raffinement.  
Ivan connaissait assez Alfred pour passer à travers son apparence d’adolescent boulimique, insolent et franc de la gâchette.  
L’américain était un homme fait, agrémenté de quelques rondeurs pour tromper son monde, et un fin manipulateur.  
Parfois, Ivan avait pitié d’Angleterre et lui lançait quelques avertissements anonymes sur les manœuvres de son ancien protégé. Ceci retombait toujours sur France et animait les réunions du Conseil Restreint de l’ONU.  
Ivan concédait qu’il était aussi retors qu’Alfred, ce qui rendait leurs affrontements encore plus palpitants.  
« Arrête avec ton violon ! Pourquoi joues-tu de l’instrument que je déteste le plus ?, râla Alfred.  
\- Pour mieux t’énerver, America ! »  
Ivan posa l’instrument en observant son pire adversaire politique. Alfred semblait véritablement sur les nerfs. Il l’était toujours plus ou moins à chaque changement présidentiel depuis le début de son Indépendance, ce qui ravissait Ivan.  
Le Russe s’approcha et posa sa main sur son épaule.  
« Tu n’as pas envie de t’évader un peu avec moi ? »  
Alfred tressaillit en se souvenant de ce que ces mots signifiaient et également de ce qu’il attendait de cette entrevue avec Ivan. À chaque fois, il tombait volontairement dans le panneau. Le frisson du sexe avec son pire ennemi restait malgré l’apaisement de leurs tensions diplomatiques.  
Sans réfléchir plus, Alfred se releva et l’embrassa avec passion. Ivan l’enleva dans sa chambre et profita de son abandon jusqu’au petit matin.


	13. Spamano

**Thème de la rentrée**

Antonio n’avait jamais été un élève assidu de la World Academy. Avec des notes confortables, il talonnait de près les deux forcenés de la classe. Il retenait suffisamment d’idées basiques et de détails importants et dormait correctement la veille des examens pour avancer en grade.  
En ce moment, Antonio se passionnait pour la silhouette de la représente belge assise deux rangs devant lui. Leur binôme politique les avait rapprochés au cours de l’année dernière. Il était certain qu’elle craquait complètement pour lui. Antonio avait hâte d’obtenir son diplôme de nation pour s’envoler loin de l’Academy et folâtrer avec Bella.  
Les relations amoureuses au sein de l’établissement rencontraient beaucoup d’obstacles. A commencer par les premiers de la classe, délégués des élèves, cerbères des dortoirs.  
Antonio avait cru avoir Francis dans la poche. Que nenni ! Francis tenait tellement à bien se faire voir des professeurs que les sorties entre potes dans le jardin à la belle étoile avaient été annulées depuis qu’Antonio en pinçait grave pour Bella.  
Tout ça ! A cause de sa rivalité stupide avec Angleterre !  
Antonio était passablement énervé pour la journée. Si son meilleur ami et frère d’adoption se mettait en travers de son chemin pour conquérir l’élue de son cœur, où allait le monde ?  
Il trouverait un moyen pour échapper à Francis Bonnefoy, éviter Lisa Kirkland et retrouver sa belge.  
Antonio sourit à cette idée. Il avait déjà réussi à embrasser Bella au détour d’un couloir et à balader un peu ses mains, avant de se faire sonner les cloches par Lisa.  
Antonio aimerait aller plus loin que des baisers. Il souhaitait découvrir son corps, parcourir sa peau d’attentions coquines, lui procurer du plaisir et jouir de sa compagnie autant qu’il le désirait. Il finirait par passer au travers de la surveillance des délégués.


	14. BFT

**Thème : Lanterne et citrouilles, mot à placer : hurlement, contrainte : threesome**

Au milieu des lanternes et des citrouilles, le bad friends trio commettaient leur bêtise récurrente la plus débile.  
Francis embrassait avidement Antonio en accueillant avec joie ses mouvements à l’intérieur de lui. Il caressait aussi la verge de son autre meilleur ami.  
Antonio se redressa et le pilonna fortement, ce qui lui arracha de voluptueux gémissements.  
« Gilbert, non ! Oh ! Si ! »  
Gilbert s’appliqua à le sucer goulûment pour l’amener à jouir très vite. Envahi par toutes ses sensations sexuelles, il se laissa complètement porter par l’enthousiasme de ses amis. Antonio le prenait tellement vite et fort qu’il touchait sa prostate à intervalles réguliers et provoquait un plaisir vif et intense. La chaleur et les succions de la bouche de Gilbert autour de son phallus finiraient par l’emporter. Cette tension sexuelle se libéra sans prévenir, le laissant amorphe et pantelant.  
Sur son nuage de félicité, Francis regardait Antonio prendre Gilbert à son tour pour atteindre la jouissance.  
Quand ils étaient ensemble, ils ne se retenaient jamais pour assouvir leurs pulsions.  
Bercé par les mouvements hypnotiques de leurs bassins et leurs gémissements intempestifs, Francis chercha toute l’énergie nécessaire pour remettre le couvert.  
Il était calé contre l’une des grosses citrouilles de leur fête improvisée et sentait la chaleur des bougies autour de lui.  
Ses deux amis crièrent avant de jouir tout aussi violemment que lui tout à l’heure.  
Essoufflés, ils se rapprochèrent les uns des autres. Après avoir récupéré leurs esprits chauffés à blanc, ils commencèrent à se caresser à nouveau. Leurs mains se perdaient souvent sur leurs sexes pour les ériger à nouveau. Ils n’étaient pas avares de baisers pour se motiver à s’unir encore une fois.  
Tout à coup, ils se figèrent. Un hurlement terriblement terrifiant parvint du jardin.  
Ils passèrent le reste de la nuit d’Halloween à trembler d’effroi au moindre bruit suspect.


	15. FrUK

La poitrine de Francis se souleva brusquement sous le toucher duveteux de cette satanée plume sur son corps.  
Les yeux bandés et les poignées attachés au lit, il subissait toutes les envies licencieuses d’Arthur.  
Son compagnon adorait le voir complètement nu, soumis, frustré et rien qu’à lui. Attention. Francis ne lui accordait pas cette aubaine tous les jours. Fierté et survie obligent. Seulement, l’Anglais possédait de solides arguments pour l’entraîner avec lui. Le sexe devenait bien meilleur quand Arthur s’amusait avec toutes ses faiblesses et Francis cédait de plus en plus souvent à ses fantasmes de domination.  
Cette tendance datait malheureusement du plus jeune âge d’Arthur et s’était étendue sur le monde entier dans des domaines publics.  
En privé, seul Francis en bénéficiait sexuellement parlant.  
Francis sursauta en sentant la bouche d’Arthur embrasser délicatement son ventre, alors qu’il avait été torturé jusque-là par le passage léger d’une plume.   
La sensation était tellement proche de son pénis qu’elle en paraissait encore plus lointaine.  
Arthur recommença à le caresser avec cet accessoire aérien, tout en continuant ses baisers aléatoires.  
Comme Francis était aveuglé par son bandeau, il tentait de se guider grâce aux sons autour de lui. Parfois, Arthur le surprenait. Et certaines fois, Francis arrivait à deviner où ses lèvres se poseraient. Ce jeu électrisait complètement son organisme et l’amenait à trembler d’impatience.   
Francis savait que toute cette attente serait récompensée par un orgasme détonnant.  
Cette pensée l’aida à tenir quand Arthur l’étonna en s’intéressant enfin à son érection.


	16. Spamano et GerIta

**Baisers en publics**

**Thème : Les amoureux des bancs publics de Brassens**

Énervé, Ludwig se demandait d’où provenait cette merveilleuse idée d’une sortie avec un autre couple. Il attendait patiemment Feliciano en compagnie d’Antonio et Lovino. Il finirait par craquer et s’éloigner à grands pas du couple, quitte à poser un lapin à Feliciano.  
Effectivement, il y avait toujours un problème quand on invitait ce couple-là en sortie.  
Un peu d’effort d’imagination, voyons.  
Mélangez la passion espagnole au caractère explosif de l’italien du sud et vous obtiendrez un couple exhibitionniste.  
Antonio et Lovino se ravageaient la bouche et posaient leurs mains sur l’autre à la limite de l’indécence.  
Ludwig se tenait aussi loin d’eux que possible sur le banc.  
Pour la première fois de sa vie, Feliciano pourrait être moins en retard que d’habitude.  
Il se prit un coup de pied italien et Ludwig se demandait à quel point cette violence subite était inconsciente.  
S’il attendait Feliciano à l’entrée du parc, ce serait peut-être préférable.  
Les passants et les coureurs s’éloignaient d’eux aussi vite que possible.  
Quand Ludwig les sentit basculer sur le sol à force de s’exciter en public, il décida de se barrer de cet endroit.  
Le couple était réputé pour s’unir dans tous les endroits possibles et inimaginables, comme pouvait en témoigner l’ensemble des nations sur cette fichue planète.  
Quand il rencontra Feliciano sur sa route, Ludwig l’attrapa et l’emmena en direction du cinéma.  
« Lulu ! On ne devait pas y aller avec Lovi et Toni ?  
\- Ils ont un empêchement.  
\- Je vois. Vee !  
\- Comment peux-tu prendre aussi sereinement que ton jumeau s’envoie en l’air avec son copain publiquement ?  
\- On arrive à nous différencier !, plaisanta Feliciano. Tu veux voir quel film ? Il y a une histoire romantique que j’aimerai bien voir. On pourrait prendre du pop-corn… Et je t’embrasserai au milieu du film !  
\- Féli ! »


	17. GerIta et Spamano

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thème : Livre sur le sexe ou tout autre ouvrage de cet acabit/votre personnage n'est pas content de son cadeau et le fait savoir.

Ludwig ouvrit son cadeau d’anniversaire, sans prêter attention au mot de ce cher Lovino. L’Allemand s’attendait à tout et n’importe quoi de la part de son beau-frère…  
« Le sexe homosexuel pour les nuls ! » était le titre de l’ouvrage avec un post-it dessus : « Je sais tout, bâtard aux patates ! ».  
« Lovino !, s’énerva Ludwig.  
\- Tu ne devais pas regarder devant tout le monde, putain ! »  
Feliciano blêmit à la vitesse de la lumière. Antonio lança une blague salace sur l’énergie incroyable de son couple pour détendre l’atmosphère.  
« Tout le monde n’a pas notre sex-appeal, mais c’est pas une raison pour embêter les autres avec ça, Lovi-chou !  
\- Idiota ! »  
Le reste de la soirée se déroula dans une sorte de malaise latent. Antonio et Gilbert faisaient de leur mieux pour les distraire. Ludwig se demandait à quel point son compagnon se plaignait de leurs performances au lit à son jumeau. Feliciano et Lovino évitaient autant que possible les sujets trop intimes et se comportaient nerveusement.  
Une fois la famille dehors, Ludwig décida qu’une discussion s’imposait.  
« J’imagine que son présent n’est pas innocent. »  
La boucle de Feliciano fit des zigzags assez impressionnants.  
« Il m’arrive de parler sexualité avec Lovino, avoua Feliciano. Il nous compare à son couple explosif. C’est tout. Vee ! »  
Ou comment noyer le poisson, façon Italie ?  
« Il doit bien y avoir un fond de vérité dans cette affaire, insista Ludwig.  
\- On ne le fait pas assez souvent ! Tu as souvent autre chose à penser ou à faire. »  
Ludwig accusa le coup puis s’approcha doucement de Feliciano qui lui tournait le dos. Il embrassa son cou, le retourna et le coinça contre un mur.  
« Lulu ?  
\- Il paraît qu’on ne le fait pas assez souvent. »


	18. NyoFrUK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thème : C'est extra de Léo Ferré

La Capitaine Lisa Kirkland observait attentivement sa rivale politique déambuler dans la rue.  
Marie Anne, France, cette beauté terrible, capable de tromper les nonnes avec ses airs de faux anges, marchait à moitié ivre dans les ruelles d’une cité pirate.  
A priori, Marie Anne la recherchait dans ce lieu de perdition et avait fini par s’y complaire.  
Lisa adorait se repaître de l’état débauché de son ennemi jurée et amour secret. Les seins laiteux dépassaient presque de sa chemise débraillée. Ses jambes superbes étaient mises en valeur par une jupe remontée et maltraitée.  
Lisa espérait qu’aucun malotru ne l’avait touchée, car Marie Anne lui appartenait.  
Lisa concédait qu’il s’agissait encore d’un rêve fantasmagorique. Bornée, elle obtiendrait l’affection de Marie Anne. Il lui suffirait même d’apparaître dans cette ruelle et de l’attirer dans sa chambre. Dans son état, la belle brune ne ferait pas la difficile. Seulement, Lisa avait des principes et surtout souhaitait une victoire totale dans le cœur de la française.  
Pour l’instant, elle se gorgeait de cette vue pathétique et érotique.  
Au creux de ses jambes, son excitation grandissait et se propageait dans tout son ventre.  
Lisa avait pensé que son obsession pour sa voisine territoriale s’estomperait après l’adolescence.  
Apparemment, il ne fallait pas y compter.  
Lisa hésita à se pencher plus au-dessus de la fenêtre pour profiter amplement du spectacle.  
En ce moment, Lisa régnait en maîtresse incontestée des mers et des océans. Elle ne se rabaisserait pas à appeler Marie Anne pour qu’elle monte dans sa chambre.  
« Les matelots sont tous des connards ! »  
Si sa rivale pouvait se débarrasser de son équipage toute seule, mais ce serait tellement le pied !  
Lisa n’aurait plus qu’à la capturer par charité.  
Marie Anne s’affala dans la rue, les seins à l’air et les cuisses écartées, complètement à la ramasse.  
Tellement extra pour se masturber.


	19. GerIta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thème : Seule la distance d'un baiser sépare l'amour de l'amitié

Le cœur de Feliciano battait très fort.  
Il s’était enfin décidé à chambouler l’ordre des choses. Ses avances avaient toujours été ignorées à cause de la loi sacrée de l’amitié.  
Ludwig ne s’apercevait même pas que ces embrassades et déclarations sous-entendaient des sentiments bien plus forts.  
Alors, Feliciano s’était penché sur lui et lui avait volé un baiser.  
Ludwig l’observait déconcerté par son audace et tout ce que ses lèvres sur les siennes signifiaient.  
Fébrile, Feliciano attendait un mot, un geste ou même un simple sourire. Sa main se posa naturellement sur sa poitrine pour rester au-dessus de lui. Emu, Feliciano sentit le branle-bas de combat sous les côtes.  
L’Italien retint son souffle, quand Ludwig se redressa. Un instant, il eut peur d’être repoussé ou encore ignoré.  
Ludwig l’embrassa à son tour à sa grande surprise. Sa main large se perdit dans sa nuque, alors qu’ils approfondissaient cette sensation nouvelle, et finit par chatouiller sa boucle sensible. Feliciano se tendit dans le baiser, traversé par une décharge de désir et de plaisir.  
Il éloigna doucement la main de Ludwig de ses cheveux, car il craignait de perdre ses moyens.  
Ludwig se logea contre son corps et le fit basculer sur le dos. Leurs langues se découvraient avec délectation. Leurs corps s’échauffèrent brusquement quand leur baiser devint plus sensuel et expert. Feliciano se courba contre le corps chaud et imposant de Ludwig à la recherche de contact. Ses mains bougèrent d’elle-même pour caresser l’homme qu’il aimait à travers ses vêtements.  
Quand il sentit les doigts de Ludwig sur sa peau, Feliciano se demanda si Ludwig avait éprouvé autant de frustrations et de sentiments déconcertants que lui.  
Leurs érections se touchèrent, électrisant complètement leurs corps de désir et renforçant leurs émotions.  
Au milieu de ses caresses et de ses baisers, leur amitié se transformait en amour.


	20. FrUk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thème : Accessoires, huile de massage et esclave

Arthur soupirait de bien-être. Les mains bienfaitrices de Francis se déplaçaient sur son corps pour un massage en douceur. L’huile parfumée aux senteurs de mandarine le relaxait complètement et les caresses sensuelles réveillaient sa libido. Arthur s’enorgueillit de découvrir cette facette cachée de son rival. Il ne connaissait pas jusqu’alors sa propension à soigner ou à procurer des sensations aussi agréables.  
Il suffisait de le motiver un peu.  
Arthur tira sur la chaine de Francis pour l’amener vers lui.  
Entièrement nu et excité, Francis était prisonnier d’un collier et d’une chaîne courte que tenait fermement Arthur.  
Détendu, Arthur souhaitait profiter de son esclave d’une toute autre manière.  
Il obligea Francis à se pencher pour échanger un baiser.  
« Maître », soupira Francis complètement dans son rôle.  
Arthur adorait se faire appeler ainsi par Francis. Il s’assit sur le lit et attira son esclave dans les draps. D’un mouvement, Arthur bascula Francis sur le dos et lui écarta les cuisses. Le souffle de Francis se coupa quelques instants. Son corps se crispa légèrement. Arthur sourit de le voir aussi incertain et attrapa une fiole de lubrifiant. Il lui tendit en l’embrassant.  
« Prépare-toi à te faire démonter par ton maître. »  
Francis rougit de gêne, mais obéit aux ordres. Arthur maintenait sa chaîne tendue avec une poigne puissante pour le placer à la limite de l’inconfort, comme il l’aimait tant, et se complaisait à le regarder introduire ses doigts un à un dans son intimité.  
Bientôt, il serait à l’intérieur de lui.  
Cette pensée embrasa son corps et renforça son désir.  
Arthur le voulait maintenant.  
« Arrête ! »  
Francis se cambra légèrement en retirant sa main d’entre ses jambes. Arthur lui attrapa les hanches et apprécia de s’enfoncer dans ses chairs étroites. Chaud, serré autour de lui, mais réceptif. Arthur amorça un rythme rapide pour atteindre la jouissance.


	21. FrUk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thème : Sorcier, kamasutra

« Mon petit lapin… »  
Arthur releva enfin son nez de ce fameux bouquin pour l’écouter.  
« … Je comprends que tu sois tout émoustillé par ce livre volé dans la bibliothèque d’Inde. Seulement, tout le monde ne pratique pas le yoga depuis des millénaires.  
\- Je te pensais assez souple, le titilla Arthur.  
\- Mon corps a des limites.  
\- Ne t’inquiète pas. Il existe des formules magiques… »  
Francis mit immédiatement la main sur la bouche d’Arthur. Dès que le mot magie et mots semblables étaient prononcés, ce réflexe séculaire s’activait.  
« Pas d’actes inconsidérés. Tu ne touches à aucun grimoire, chaudron, baguette, potions, substances étranges, rouleaux, artefacts… Et si j’ai oublié quelque chose dans la liste, c’est valable quand même. »  
Arthur le fusilla du regard, jusqu’à ce qu’il libère sa bouche.  
« Dommage, on aurait pu s’amuser, se plaint Arthur.  
\- Il n’y a même pas besoin de compter le nombre de fois où tout a dérapé à cause de la magie pour s’y opposer. »  
Arthur se mit à bouder ostensiblement et tourna pensif les pages du kamasutra personnel d’Inde.  
« Il faudrait peut-être le lui rendre, tenta Francis.  
\- Je ferai des photocopies avant.  
\- Le document a l’air trop ancien pour des photocopies.  
\- Je recopierai à la main.  
\- À Noël, je t’offrirai des coloriages coquins, le taquina Francis.  
\- You stupid frog ! »  
Francis choisit de l’embrasser cette fois-ci pour le faire taire.  
« On pourrait recopier ceci à deux et s’arrêter de temps à autre pour tester certaines positions.  
\- Hum…  
\- On aurait en plus des discussions très intéressantes.  
\- Je suis complètement insensible à ton charme », râla Arthur.  
Les joues d’Arthur avaient adorablement rougi à ses paroles. S’il insistait un peu, Francis obtiendrait ses nombreuses séances érotiques au coin du feu avec un bon livre.


	22. Frantaly

Feliciano contemple les dernières gondoles à affronter les eaux troubles de Venise avant la nuit noire.  
Depuis la fenêtre, il entend le soupir d’aise de Francis alangui après l’amour dans son lit. Ils ne sont ensemble que depuis peu. Pourtant le spectre jaloux et possessif d’Arthur les poursuit déjà. Quelque part, il les tient dans leurs inconscients d’amant et d’homme volage.  
Complètement nu, Feliciano frissonne et observe la lune argentée se lever sur la Cité des Doges.  
Venise, sa ville tête, aux multiples masques apparaît alors sous son véritable aspect de dédales et de traquenards.  
Quelque part, ça lui ressemble et l’effraie.  
Francis ne lui octroie que la douce saveur du soleil de l’Italie et les miroitements enchanteurs des eaux de la lagune.  
Feliciano est constamment mis en garde par ses vassaux contre l’Empire français, mais son cœur est déjà conquis par son représentant.  
Ils sont follement amoureux.  
La politique n’existe plus du tout, une fois la porte de leur chambre refermée sur leurs étreintes.   
Feliciano ne regrette pas cette aventure amoureuse avec une nation en couple. Il espère même que Francis quitte définitivement Arthur pour lui. Il se sent comme n’importe quel amant au monde. Fébrile, aventureux et inconscient du danger. Venise lui rappelle toujours qu’il ne doit pas rêver autant et qu’Angleterre n’est que trop puissante face à son Royaume fragile et naissant.  
Il le sait, mais s’abandonne.  
Prêts à les engloutir, leurs sentiments sont aussi réels, forts et incontrôlables que les marées de la Cité des eaux.  
Feliciano sursaute quand Francis le prend dans ses bras. Ses mains baladeuses se déplacent délicieusement sur son corps et l’excitent à nouveau. Feliciano sent son sexe bandé contre l’arrière de ses cuisses.  
« Pas devant la fenêtre… Tout se sait, ici. »  
Alors qu’ils s’éloignent, les étoiles s’illuminent dans le ciel.


	23. FrUk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thème : Tatouages

Alors qu’Arthur somnolait, Francis se permettait d’observer la ligne épurée des lys ornant son corps.  
Il trouvait le tracé très féminin et aérien et se doutait qu’il s’agissait de l’œuvre d’Irlande et non d’Écosse.  
Arthur n’aurait jamais demandé à son frère une esquisse aussi personnelle et délicate.  
Le blanc de sa peau offrait aux lys un aspect réel rehaussé par de légères touches de couleurs et des courbes sombres. Même ses taches de rousseur participaient à l’œuvre, ce qui l’amusait énormément.  
Francis adorait ce tatouage offert à son seul plaisir. Pour Arthur, ce dessin sur son corps avait symbolisé secrètement tout son amour pour lui pendant des siècles.  
Les lys sont plus doux que les roses.  
Francis éprouvait parfois de la honte que le rosier sur son flanc exprimait des sentiments plus négatifs que ceux d’Arthur. À présent, le changement dans ses lignes meurtrières l’apaisait et la douleur s’était envolée.  
Ses doigts tracèrent les contours des fleurs sur le dos d’Arthur.  
Arthur remua dans son sommeil et se retourna.  
Sur le devant de son corps se trouvait aussi un tatouage de son emblème national.  
Francis embrassa doucement le cœur de la fleur et posa sa tête sur la poitrine d’Arthur.  
La guerre était terminée.  
Ils vivaient encore ensemble.  
Pas à Londres, mais dans Paris libérée.


	24. FrUk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thème : Image

Avec fébrilité, Arthur attendait au bord du lit de sa chambre que Francis revienne.  
Penser que son petit copain était parti en quête de préservatifs auprès de ses meilleurs amis ne l’aidait pas à se calmer. Si vous connaissiez Gilbert et Antonio, vous ne relativiseriez pas.  
Tout le camping serait au courant qu’ils s’envoyaient en l’air cette après-midi, leurs familles y comprises.  
Arthur se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il n’aurait jamais dû laisser filer Francis.  
Pour couronner le tout, il s’agissait de sa première fois. Arthur se doutait qu’il en était de même pour son ami régulier de vacances. Il lui aurait dit quand même… Francis aurait pu aller à la pharmacie trois plages plus loin avec lui au lieu de remuer le camping à la recherche des deux autres idiots.  
Arthur angoissait que ça se passe mal, maintenant abandonné par le feu de l’action.  
Ils étaient deux hommes ; ça devait piquer en étant en dessous ; ils avaient tiré à la courte paille. Arthur était persuadé que Francis avait triché. Il avait quand même obtenu le droit d’inverser les rôles la fois suivante.  
Il pourrait s’enfuir tant qu’il était encore temps et dire que Francis s’était fait des idées à tout le monde.  
Seulement, il appréciait pas mal stupid frog depuis un moment. Être attiré par lui avait été très révélateur sur sa sexualité. Ce devait être lui le premier. Logiquement. De toute manière, il n’avait confiance en personne d’autre.  
La porte s’ouvrit sur un Francis haletant.  
« J’ai bien fait d’aller les voir. Ils m’ont donné du lubrifiant et des bouteilles d’eau.   
\- C’est quoi ce truc ?, râla Arthur en fusillant du regard le tube.  
\- Tu vas voir. Ça va passer mieux.  
\- Si tu le crois…   
\- Ils ne diront pas un mot.   
\- Si tu le crois… »  
Francis l’embrassa et Arthur oublia ses angoisses.


	25. Italies

Romano hésitait à prendre un verre de vin supplémentaire. Son jumeau roulait déjà sous la table. Pire ! Ses ailes blanches s’étaient déployées à cause de sa perte de contrôle. Son propre dos le picota atrocement. Romano se leva gauchement de son siège pour permettre à son corps de se transformer.  
Foutu bâtard aux patates incapable de répondre aux sentiments de son double angélique.  
Idiota de bastardo en colère pour un buffet massacré.  
Il n’avait pas fait exprès ! Putain !   
Romano sirota sa boisson, évaluant à la louche son degré d’alcoolémie critique.  
Romano se sentit beaucoup mieux sous sa forme démoniaque. Il était encore assez lié à son jumeau pour que ses ailes apparaissent en même temps que les siennes. Pourquoi la nature les avait cruellement séparés ? Parfois, Romano était bêtement tenté de se fondre complètement en son jumeau pour réparer cette séparation cellulaire et spirituelle.   
Impossible. Indépendants et similaires à la fois, ils étaient devenus un ange et un démon vulnérables dans ce monde de brutes.  
Romano s’approcha de Feliciano. L’ange souriait de manière débile, l’esprit embrouillé par le vin, sûrement hanté par des idées lumineuses.  
« T’as vu dans quel état on s’est mis ? Vee ! »  
Heureusement, Feli avait l’alcool joyeux, parce que Romano n’aurait pas supporté des lamentations interminables concernant Ludwig. Ce vil allemand lui volait son jumeau et le protégeait maintenant. Romano comprenait mieux la crise de jalousie de Feliciano quand il s’était mis en couple avec Antonio.  
On leur avait dit que les anges et démons issus d’une même entité s’attiraient beaucoup trop et devenaient possessifs entre eux.  
Romano s’allongea contre Feliciano, appréciant le contact de leurs peaux semblables et contraires à la fois.  
« Au diable les autres », soupira Feliciano dans ses bras.  
Romano s’étonna du baiser doux de Feliciano et, le cœur battant, il le repoussa à temps.


	26. 2PGerIta

Luciano s’impatientait. Il était tombé sur le répondeur de Karl cinq fois. Il comprenait qu’à l’aube, l’Allemand n’était pas réveillé. Mais à neuf heures, il s’agissait de fainéantise nationale, même pour un dimanche matin.  
« Italie, fout-moi la paix. C’est le jour du seigneur.   
\- Tu n’es pas croyant !, s’insurgea Italie.   
\- Comme tout le monde, je bénis cette croyance pour pouvoir pioncer tranquille. Bon sang ! Qu’est-ce que tu veux encore ?   
\- Je souhaitais d’abord te souhaiter une bonne journée, mon amour.  
\- C’est ça…, soupira Karl.   
\- Tu me manques, chéri.  
\- Si tu continues, je raccroche et je coupe la ligne téléphonique. »  
Luciano poussa une exclamation outrée avant de surenchérir :  
« Tu veux cesser toute relation diplomatique entre nos deux pays !  
\- J’appelle plutôt ça du harcèlement…   
\- Je suis complètement nu dans ma chambre. »  
Karl prit une grande inspiration. Ça y est ! Il avait toute l’attention lubrique de l’allemand.  
« Tu ne m’auras pas cette fois.  
\- J’ai envie de toi, gémit-il. Je n’arrive pas à trouver mon plaisir sans ton gros engin. Les sex-toys sont trop petits. Tu peux prendre le premier avion et me rejoindre à Rome ?  
\- Luciano, je ne peux pas passer tous mes week-ends en Italie.  
\- Je ne sais pas si je vais signer cet accord commercial entre nos deux pays. J’ai tout à coup des hésitations mafieuses de dernière minute.  
\- C’est du chantage !  
\- Mais non… C’est une excuse toute faite à tes dirigeants pour te servir du jet privé. Je suis tellement instable.  
\- Aurais-tu oublié qu’on se voit demain ?  
\- Je ne peux pas attendre.  
\- Tu n’as qu’à m’imaginer entre tes cuisses, espèce de trainée.  
\- Hum… Et tu me ferais quoi ? »  
Luciano se masturba en écoutant toutes les propositions de son compagnon.


	27. 2PFruk

Lilian s’avançait prudemment dans la forêt enchantée. Oliver lui avait envoyé une missive sur du papier rose avec des bulles de savon bleues avec la mention : « Urgent ! ».   
Urgent, son cul !   
Lors d’une véritable urgence, Oliver choisissait un support plus commun, ne mettait pas de petits cœurs sur ses « i » et n’adressait pas un panier de cupcakes.  
Lilian supposait qu’il était plus question de feu aux fesses qu’autre chose.  
En même temps, ils ne s’étaient pas retrouvés ensemble tous les deux depuis un long moment.  
Lilian détestait la randonnée. Si Oliver lui sortait une théorie comme quoi il testait son amour pour lui, il allait le défoncer. Triste disparition temporaire de la scène politique titrerait les journaux.  
Après une montée fatigante, Lilian arriva dans une clairière verdoyante dans la forêt. Un lit à baldaquin blanc se fondait dans le paysage idyllique.  
Lilian espérait qu’Oliver s’était explosé le dos pour monter cette mise en scène.  
« Lilian ! Viens me rejoindre ! »  
En traînant les pieds, Lilian s’approcha de l’anglais avachi dans les draps. Heureusement, il avait apporté de quoi bouffer. Lilian s’allongea à côté de lui en croquant dans un cupcake. Pas de danger ! Oliver le désirait en pleine forme aujourd’hui. Les rouges, ses préférés, n’étaient jamais piégés.  
« Qu’est-ce que tu en penses, mon roudoudou ? »  
Ce surnom était atroce.  
« Tu n’avais qu’à venir chez moi, puisque t’as autant de temps à perdre.  
\- On n’a aucune envie de le faire en public, mais on n’a pas pensé à le faire en extérieur ! »  
Lilian soupira d’ennui. Oliver et ses idées débiles pour pimenter leurs relations sexuelles. Il était trop fatigué pour le démonter, là. Lilian finit sa gourmandise avec une impression étrange de réchauffement climatique.  
« Oups ! J’ai mis quelques excitants dans la nourriture. »


	28. FrUK

« Francis, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée !, murmura Arthur.  
\- On était pourtant d’accord, râla Francis en regardant dans les jumelles.  
\- Je ne pense pas qu’on fera couler la boîte de nos concurrents en prouvant qu’ils sont homosexuels.  
\- On s’en fout des preuves. On envoie les photos à un journal. Ils feront le reste.  
\- Ça pourrait nous retomber dessus. »  
Francis se demandait pourquoi son ami d’enfance était devenu aussi frileux en une seule journée. Plus important, Ludwig et Feliciano mangeaient à une distance bien trop respectable l’un de l’autre.  
« Feliciano est assez empoté pour faire couler la boite...  
\- Ouais… Mais Ludwig a l’air de savoir le canaliser, maugréa Francis. Attends… Attends… Fausse alerte ! Il lui a juste passé le sel.  
\- On ferait mieux de rechercher des idées pour booster notre activité. On les coulerait grâce à une stratégie commerciale imparable.  
\- Tes idées me donnent mal à la tête. C’était la première fois qu’on tombait d’accord aussi vite. Je me disais bien que c’était trop idyllique. »  
Ce dîner s’éternisait. Arthur avait peut-être raison…  
« Et voilà, ils ont éteint la lumière… Mais…  
\- Jolies ombres chinoises, commenta Francis en prenant une photo.  
\- Contre un mur ?  
\- Ils sont ensemble ! J’y crois pas !  
\- Si on ne les reconnait pas sur la photo, ça ne sert à rien.  
\- Il faudra revenir !  
\- Pas question ! Ils sont trop malins pour nous. »  
Comme la fenêtre était restée ouverte, ils eurent droit à des gémissements lascifs.  
« J’aurais dû emporter un micro.  
\- On se casse ! J’ai pas envie de voir ça ! »


	29. 2PFrUK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thème : les addictions.

L’état de santé de Lilian fluctuait régulièrement entre dépression et paranoïa. Il avait toujours été fragile mentalement. Il s’était servi de sa mauvaise humeur permanente et de ses sentiments d’oppression pour protéger efficacement son pays et le plonger dans l’isolationnisme.  
Par contre, Oliver passait à travers ses carapaces cérébrale et territoriale comme un virus insidieux.  
Lilian avait encore envie de le voir, sans pouvoir se l’expliquer.  
Pourtant, il était avachi sur son canapé et se sentait assez mal pour y rester toute la journée.  
Seulement, Oliver l’obsédait. Surtout son joli petit cul. Quand même le sexe méritait qu’on se fatigue un peu.  
Lilian ne fut pas étonné de recevoir un SMS dégoulinant de bons sentiments d’Oliver et l’informant qu’il arrivait. L’Anglais revenait à la charge à intervalles réguliers de sa vie.  
La sonnette de la porte retentit quelques secondes plus tard.  
Oliver prévoyait toujours qu’il puisse s’enfuir et défonçait la porte.  
Lilian s’ennuyait déjà d’appeler le serrurier.  
« Roudoudou ! »  
Qu’est-ce qu’il détestait ce roucoulement !  
« Je t’ai apporté tes cupcakes ! Un par jour !  
\- Ouais, ouais !  
\- Sinon, tu risques de faire une overdose comme la dernière fois ! »  
Voilà pourquoi il avait atterri à l’hôpital avec un mot d’excuse d’Oliver transpirant le désespoir amoureux… Attendez ! Overdose…  
« Overdose de quoi ?  
\- Même à toi, je ne donnerai pas mes recettes.  
\- Oliver. Si tu ne dis rien, tu pourras te la mettre où je pense. »  
Oliver eut une mine contrite, puis lui expliqua.  
« J’ai étudié tes symptômes… Comme tu ne veux pas prendre régulièrement tes médicaments, je les cache dans ta gourmandise préférée.  
\- La véritable version, Oliver…  
\- Je fais en sorte que tu sois addict à ma bouffe ! Je gère !   
\- Enfin, on sait pourquoi notre couple tient la route ! »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est la fin de ce recueil ! Merci de l'avoir suivi.  
> N'hésitez pas à cliquer sur kudos pour dire que vous avez aimé ou à laisser un commentaire.


End file.
